Question: Solve for $z$, $- \dfrac{z - 2}{z + 1} = 4$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $z + 1$ $ -(z - 2) = 4(z + 1) $ $-z + 2 = 4z + 4$ $2 = 5z + 4$ $-2 = 5z$ $5z = -2$ $z = -\dfrac{2}{5}$